1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to processors and more particularly to tracking stack accesses at a processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some processing systems employ a hardware stack to simplify memory management for particular operations. The stack is a designated portion of memory whereby the processing system typically stores and retrieves from the stack in a last-in, first-out manner, rather than via direct access to the individual memory locations of the stack. Such stack accesses can consume a relatively high amount of power and can impact efficiency of the processor.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.